Gundam Wing: The BattleCry Of OZYKA
by Magician Of Chaos
Summary: This story is about the new Gundam Wing. A new and different is coming.Who will stop them, can they be stopped?
1. Operation: Take Over Pt 1

GUNDAM WING:

THE BATTLECRY OF THE

OZYKA

After Heero Yuy and his fellow gundam fighters defeated their greatest foe in Endless Waltz, the Earth and its colonies once again, made peace among themselves. Relena Peacecraft, the Vice Foreign Minister of Earth, was rescued and returned to new home on the WQ-80 colony. Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing Gundam, disappeared without a trace. Chang Wufei returned to the capital of the Chinese Colonies, CH-34 A, to try to re-establish the ideals of peace to their new leader, Emperor Natuku Chang. As for Duo Maxell, he was appointed a job by Relena to be Head of Space Command Delta- a newly built satellite with the purpose of being the leading weapon against the OZ forces, before the end of the war. Quatre Reberba Winner, sadly, had to return home for the morning of the death of his newly found sister, Naomi Winner and was unable to take the job request from Relena. As for Trowa Barton, he too mysteriously vanished into thin air, like Heero. Sadly, though, the whereabouts of the others are unknown.

**Commencing Operation: Take Over**

_Somewhere off the Coast of Britain_

"Captain Edwards" a marine soldier yelled from the other side of the docks, "there's a call for you on line 1!" he shouted.

Suddenly as he was going to repeat himself a second time, someone shouted "I heard you private!" Then, out of nowhere a mysterious figure jumped off of a board. He made his way to the bridge, where he picked up the phone and asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Launch the spacecraft Prometheus, and commence Operation: Take Over," a dark voice answered.

"Yes sir, I shall commence Operation: Take Over," the captain answered as he sounded the alarms. Then he yelled, "All personal, report to the Prometheus, now! You're launching!" he said continually.

All the soldiers went storming into the Prometheus, like if there was an air raid. In a matter of five minutes, the Prometheus was ready for launch. No one was left onboard the base. Everything was going smoothly. About ten to fifteen minutes later, the Prometheus left and the base was empty. It started to fly slowly, but after time it progressed at a large pace.

As the captain was giving the necessary orders and preparations to make the operation successful, he thought it would have been good to go to the bridge. When he arrived on the bridge he was greeted by the personal.

"Captain on the bridge, present arms and solute," the 2nd private commanded.

"As you were men and women!" the Captain ordered as he reviewed the papers.

"So sir, where do we proceed from here? Into space or shall we continue going towards the capital of Earth?" the 2nd private asked.

The captain just looked at him and smiled. He then asked, "Why are you in such a hurry? Don't worry, we will get there before the week is up," the captain said as walked through the hall with the soldier.

After three hours of flying seventy eight thousand feet above the ground, the spacecraft was given the order to proceed to the Chinese Capital Colony, CH-34A. Ten hours later, they finally arrived at CH-34A. Suddenly, they were given the orders to attack.

"All personal, all personal, please report to your battle stations, now!" Captain Edwards yelled into the intercom. "Now, commence attack, destroy their satellites and colonies!" he said excitedly.


	2. Operation: Take Over Pt2

Gundam Wing:

The BattleCry Of 

OZYKA

**Operation: Take Over Pt. 2**

"All personal, all personal, please report to your battle stations now!" Captain Edwards yelled into the intercom. "Now, commence attack, destroy their satellites and colonies!" he said excitedly.

The spacecraft Prometheus and the personal on board the ship, had unleashed their wrath on the people of the colonies. The Chinese Government had never in their life seen so much destruction in less than ten minutes. Finally the Chinese were able to attack.

"All Chinese forces, there is an enemy above us. They are trying to destroy our way of living. Don't let them get through, or else we shall die," Emperor Nataku Chang sadly stated as he sat down in his private office weeping.

As soon as the Emperor was finished with his statement over the intercom, the Chinese soldiers fought a battle their nation had ever seen. Although the Chinese had more weapons and fighters, they were not as advance and skilled as the Prometheus and its soldiers. The war was raging for more than ten hours. The Chinese, unlike the Prometheus, had thousands upon thousands of casualties. Just when the Prometheus was on the verge of winning, a beam of light was shot at its bridge. Suddenly out of nowhere, the Dragon God had arrived. The Chinese cheered, for they had known who was piloting the mighty gundam.

"You traitors will never survive my wrath!" Chang Wufei shouted as he attacked the mighty vessel. "This war will end…." but before Wufei could have finished his sentence, he was shot down by a mysterious figure that had departed from the shadows of space.

No one, not even the Prometheus itself, had seen this gundam before now. The thing though, none of them knew was, who's side it was on. The Chinese government, on the over hand, wasn't about to take any chances.

"All forces launch your attack upon that enemy gundam. Do not let it get through our defenses, attack!" the General commanded a bit worried.

The forces of the Chinese then forwarded their attack to mysterious gundam. Sadly for them though, the gundam was to fast for their beam cannons. The gundam was fierce and very destructive. In two minutes about three second level colonies were destroyed. The Chinese was at a great disadvantage.

Within thirteen hours, the Prometheus had finally completed its mission.

About two minutes after the captain had landed on CH-34A, he received order to head to the Chinese Council Hall. He just smiled to himself, picked up his cell and called his superior back on the Earth.

As the mysterious person answered, the captain said, "My mission here is complete. Operation: Take Over of the Chinese Government was a success," with a sinister voice. Then he added, "Oh and also, we have a new member on the team," as he looked back on the new pilot.

"Good, now proceed to the second phrase of the plan. Find Chang Wufei and the Emperor Nataku Chang, and dispose of them!" the mysterious man said. "Don't let them escape or else," he added as he hanged up.

The captain then looked at the pilot and asked, "So, do you know what to do?" as he started heading to the Chinese Council Hall.

"Yes sir. Don't worry, I'll find them one way or the other. They won't exit the colony, I'll make sure of that," the mysterious pilot said as he hopped in his gundam.


	3. The Great Assassination Pt1

Gundam Wing:

The BattleCry Of

OZYKA

**The great assassination pt. 1**

"Yes sir. Don't worry, I'll find them one way or the other. They won't leave this colony alive. I'll make sure of that," the mysterious pilot said as he hopped into his gundam.

The captain just smiled and said good luck. He started to walk to the colony's Council Hall. But as he progressed the Hall, he noticed the piles of died bodies lying all over the ground. He sighed to himself and wished that it hadn't gone this way. The captain was the type of person who liked the excitement of wars, but didn't the aftermaths. He had finally reached to the Council Hall of Ch-34A. As he had passed the guards at the front entrance, he ordered all unauthorized personal to leave. He then made his way to the main chamber in the Hall. Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream in the same direction he was heading. He ran as fast as could, but it was too late. The officers had already killed the woman.

The captain was so pissed that he ordered the three officers to leave immediately. He then asked the council members "Are you all alright?"

The five just nodded weakly. They weren't sure if it was good to trust him, so they just kept to their answers to themselves for hours. The captain felt so sorry for them that he told one of his guards to place them in a working hotel for the night. The guard hesitated for a second, but didn't want to get killed, so he followed his orders.

_**Later that night**_

"Pst, pst, pst!" a guard hissed to another one.

"Yeah, I heard you wanted to see me," the another guard whispered quietly.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something. But first, my name is Hawkins, 2nd Private Hawkins," he said proudly as started. "Is it me or does the captain seem to friendly to the Chinese Council Members?" he asked as he tried to re-warm his skin.

"Well," the guard said as thought about it, "he has been treating us like dirt and the Chinese like gods," he said as he finally realized it. "So, what are we going to do about it?" he asked Hawkins.

"We're going to kill him," Hawkins said proudly.

"What! Are you crazy? Are you mad? Do want us to get killed!" the guard exclaimed continually until the 2nd private gagged him.

"Are you mad!" Hawkins yelled silently to him. "You're going to make us get caught. Now, I've gotten twenty-seven other soldier to join me, and including you," he whispered in his ear. "If you're going to join us meet me in the Westchester building on the eastern side of the colony, alright?" he asked very concernedly.

"Yes, I do," the guard said.


	4. The Assassination Pt2

Gundam Wing:

The BattleCry Of

OZYKA

**The Great Assassination Pt. 2**

From there, the guards departed and went their separate ways. The next morning the twenty-seven soldiers headed to the building, but they made sure they weren't followed. When they all were there, 2nd Private Hawkins showed up and gave the plan to the others.

The plan was this:

The captain is being thrown a party by the soldiers. The party will begin on the Prometheus at 1656 hundred hours (4:56 p.m.) tomorrow. As soon as he gets on the podium to deliver his speech, we'll burst in and start firing. We will have seven snipers as guards, three as his personal soldiers, eight in the crowd, and the rest of us will be in the march. All of us must be in place by 1535 hundred hours (3:35 p.m.).

Finally, they all were finished being briefed and returned to their quarters or duties until the next morning. At 1525 hundred hours (3:25p.m.) an announcement came over the intercom, "All soldier off duty, all soldier off duty, please report to the Alpha Deck (Deck 1A) immediately," he said repeatedly. Then ten minutes later, a call came for the captain. He immediately reported to the bridge of CH-34A. As he arrived at the bridge, a soldier handed him the phone. He answered the call and said, "Hello?"

"So, did you find them yet?" a mysterious voice asked.

"No sir, but I've my best pilot looking for them as we speak," the captain said nervously.

The mysterious person on the other line sighed and then yelled, "I thought I told you no excuses! Well, he better find them in the next two days or else, say goodbye to CH-34A forever," the man said with a sinister laugh.

"Argh, that man is really starting to piss my off!" the captain said as he punched the desk over and over.

"Sir, are you okay?" the soldier asked him confusedly.

The captain looked at his hand and saw the blood dripping and all he did was smile and said, "Don't worry, I'm alright," he said calmly, "I just lost my temper," he said as he wiped the blood in his shirt. The soldier kept wondering if he was alright, but after a while, left and went to the party. As for the captain, he reported to his quarters on board the Prometheus. He sat in his chair and pondered continuously in his mind. He asked himself, "Where can they be? The colony is not that big. He should've found them by now. Is he a traitor? Did he just fool us and pretended to be on our side?"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by one of his personal guards, "Sir, are you ready for your party?" he asked concernedly as he saw the blood.

The captain snapped out of his daydreaming and answered, "Yeah, let's go!" But, even though he was interrupted by the soldier, he quickly fell back into his daydreaming during the walk to the upper deck (Deck-1A). Within minutes, he had arrived on the Prometheus's Alpha Deck, where he was supposed to deliver his thank you speech. The captain just watched as he saw the soldiers cheered and said his name. All he could have done was sigh and say, "Here goes nothing," As he walked to the podium, he was greeted by some of the generals along the way.

It took the captain two and half minutes before he could've reached the stage. Finally, he was able to deliver his message to the soldiers of Prometheus. He started, "Dear soldiers and members of Prometheus, I greet you this day. I would…" But, before the captain could finish his speech, the people heard gun shots in the inner halls of the vessel. Suddenly, a mini armada of soldier busted in the doors of the deck. From the walls, snipers, the crowd, gunmen, and from the door was the 2nd private.

"What is the meaning of this?" the captain asked.

The 2nd private laughed and said, "We have come to assassinate you, my dear captain. Don't you know that," he said as he mocked the captain.

The soldiers that were on the deck were both scared and terrified. No one knew what was going to happen, even the generals were scared. Suddenly, the 2nd private gave the soldiers on the balcony the order to kill them.

"What, what's going on? Why's he saying, kill us?" one the rebel soldier asked terrified.

"Nice work, 2nd private Hawkins! You've served your country well," the captain said as the snipers fired upon the rebels. "You rebels have committed treason against the British Captain of the Prometheus. You are now to be executed!" Hawkins said as he gave the snipers the thumbs down. In front of thousands of soldier, the rebels were executed. The captain just smiled as he watched them being killed.

Later that day, the captain retired to his quarters and fell asleep for two hours. It was a great day for the captain and the soldiers of the Prometheus. The rebels who were all going to kill the captain were dead. During the rest of that day, the soldiers wondered if the captain knew that all of this was going to happen. Finally, the call that would have made his day even better had arrived.

"Sir, I've found them," the new mysterious gundam fighter said.

"Good work, I'll send the helicopter team, Sea Goblin, to retrieve them," the captain as he smiled to himself.

The captain was so happy that he thought he should call his superior back on Earth. "Sir, we've found them," he said laughing.

"Good, very good, now don't let them escape," the mysterious voice said happily.


	5. The Great Escape

Gundam Wing:

The BattleCry Of

OZYKA

**The Great Escape**

_The Next Morning_

It was about 5:45 in the morning. The sun was barely visible. So, not everyone on the ship was awake. According to the records, it was said to be the coldest day the colony had experienced. Suddenly, a message came over the intercom.

"Captain Edwards!" a cadet shouted through it, "Sea Goblin has arrived with the prisoners!" he said repeatedly.

As the captain heard the message, he had arose, got dressed and told the cadet, "Roger that!" as he grinned quietly. From his quarters, he made his way to elevator which was blocked by one of the generals from Earth.

"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up!" General Balahndre (ba-lan-dre) said as he laughed. "Did you have a nice sleep?" he continued.

"Don't you have a job to do General Balahndre!" the captain shouted furiously.

"You better watch your attitude. Remember, I've got a rank higher than yours," Balahndre said, mocking the captain.

"Remember, general, you're on my ship. So, be careful, or else," the captain said as he laughed at the general.

The general started to laugh with the captain as he mumbled, "whatever, but I have a higher rank". He then smiled and gave the captain the key to the elevator. Captain Edwards just looked at him and said, "idiot," under his breath. As he entered the elevator, he placed the key into the slot, entered a code and pressed (Deck) 1A. It took the elevator about three-two seconds to reach the top floor of the ship. As soon as the elevator opened, the captain was greeted by a soldier of the rescue team, Sea Goblin.

"Well, sir," one of the soldier said happily, "we've got him!" he said.

The proud soldier led the captain to the helicopter to obtain the prisoner.

"Hmm, well, well, Emperor Nataku Chang, it's a pleasure to see you. My name is…" but before the captain could have said his name, he was interrupted by Nataku.

"You traitor, I'll kill you," the Emperor said furiously.

"Kill me? You must be joking," the captain said as he mocked the emperor. "I have your council, your private guards, and most of your people have been killed. So, there is no way you can kill me!" he continued.

"So, what should we do with him, sir?" the squad leader asked.

"Hmm, place him in the interrogation room. I'll deal with him later," the captain said as he smiled. "So, where's the pilot?" he asked puzzled.

"Pilot, what are you talking about sir?" the squad leader asked.

"The pilot of the Dragon Gundam, where is he?" the captain asked furiously.

"I don't know, he was the only one there," the leader said.

"What?" the captain shouted.

Suddenly, the alarms went off as the captain sighed.

"What's going on?" the leader asked.

The captain suddenly grew angrier. He made his way to the elevator and reported to the bridge. As soon as he got there, 2nd private Hawkins briefed him on the situation.

"Sir, there was an explosion in the Chinese Capital!" Hawkins shouted as he guided the captain to his command chair.

"So, do we know what caused it?" the captain asked.

2nd private Hawkins face turned sad as he replied, "Our new alley's gundam was shot down. We think it was the Dragon Gundam," he continued.

Bloom! Suddenly there was a large thunderous sound and a cloud of smoke appeared on the right side of the colony.

"Sir, the Chinese Colony just jettisoned something!" the private said.

"What is it?" the captain asked.

"It's the Dragon Gundam. It has escaped!" one of the personal said terrified.

"What?" the captain yelled feeling stressed, "We can't let him escape or else we're doomed! All guns, all guns and canons, aim for the Dragon Gundam and SHOOT…IT…DOWN!" he said as he tried to calm down.

The Prometheus, once again, unleashed all its fury upon the Dragon Gundam. Unfortunately, not one of the rounds hit or came close to destroying it. The Dragon Gundam flew from the top to the down of the ship and attacked the weak points of the mighty vessel.

"Damage report, damage report, I need a damage report, stat!" the captain yelled at Hawkins.

"What, what's going on up there? Why are we not returning attack? Is there a problem up there? Captain, I'm going to report you to the board…" the general said until he was knocked unconscious by Hawkins.

"Thanks Hawkins, I owe you one!" the captain said as he smiled. "Place the general in his quarters," he said happily.

Suddenly the captain turned to the general's personal guards and asked them if they wanted to join them or be placed in the brig. It took them a few seconds to reconsider and answered yes. The captain just smiled and said, "All personal, we can't let him escape the engagement zone. SHOOT HIM DOWN!" he ordered. The Prometheus unleashed even more than she did before. Wufei, himself couldn't help believe that a ship of its size could even exist. Then out of nowhere, a hole in space had opened and a shuttle exited it.

"Alright, they're finally here!" Wufei said to himself.

"Captain Wufei, this is Thunderhead. Do you copy?" an officer asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Wufei replied happily.

"This is Thunderhead. Please dock with us at this time. Do you copy?" the officer asked once again.

"Yeah, I read you and docking…now!" Wufei said. "Ok, I'm aligned and ready to dock," he said kind of worried.

Within seconds, Wufei's gundam was in the shuttle. They then departed and left the engagement zone. The mighty vessel had finally stopped firing and the captain grew more and more worried very second that past on the ship. He worried if they were going to attack the mother country or send an armada to destroy the Prometheus. He knew though, that he had to make a choice- whether to stay or not.


	6. The Long Journey Home

Gundam Wing:

The BattleCry Of 

OZYKA

**The Long Journey Home**

_Within A Wormhole On The Thunderhead_

Wufei had finally done it. He had escaped the engagement zone of the Prometheus. Sadly though, he left with a heavy heart. He left behind his best friend, Nataku. Even though he couldn't save him, he still blamed himself for not trying. Suddenly, he heard a thump in the shuttle, and snapped out of his dream. He placed his hands over his head and started to sigh heavily. He brushed his hands through his hair several times as he started to daydream once again. Suddenly, he heard the elevator's bell ringing, so he jumped out of the cockpit and hopped on the top of his gundam.

The elevator door opened and a woman came out. She was very beautiful and had a cheerful face. She was about five feet tall; blond, clear skinned, hazel eyes, and had the typical shape of the average woman. She sighed to herself and made her way to the gundam. She knocked on the cockpit and started asking if anyone was there. As she heard no answer, she started knocking even harder on the gundam.

"Hey lady, are you trying to create dents on my gundam?" Wufei shouted horribly at her.

The lady was startled and jumped at the tone of his voice. As she caught her balance to the shock, she answered "What is your problem! Why didn't you answer me? You scared me half to d…."

"Look, would you just stop shouting. Man, you're worse than Relena," Wufei interpreted as he jumped off the gundam.

"How dare you say that about Ms. Peacecraft, are you mad? You barely even know her and you're disrespecting her like that!" the lady yelled.

As she finished her sentence, Wufei placed his hand over her mouth. She tried talking, but it was no use.

Wufei slightly lifted his hand and asked her, "Can you stop yelling? Now, what's your name?" he asked kindly.

She was speechless for a while but answered and said, "My name is Major Elizabeth Carter and I was sent here to tell you we're twelve minutes away, now," she politely said. The major looked deeply into his eyes and said, "You look familiar, like I've seen you before. What's your name?" she asked amazingly.

Wufei just looked at her and laughed. He knew exactly who she was. He sighed, told her his name, and wondered if she remembered him.

"Wufei?" the major asked, "Wufei, is it really you? I can't believe it! It's really you!" she said crying happily.

Sadly though, as she finished her sentence, they felt a series of thumps on the shuttle and a big bang with a boom! The shuttle was suddenly shaking uncontrollably. Everything was shifting violently throughout the craft. Wufei managed to secure the major and himself inside his gundam. The violent shaking lasted for about three and a half minutes, when they came to an abrupt stop. Wufei then opened the cockpit with the major and exited the gundam. They ran to the elevator and made their way to the bridge of the shuttle to find out what happened. As they opened the door to the bridge, the captain and his aids were trying their best to stabilize to shuttle. It had received extensive damage to the hull three of the five engines were damaged beyond repair. It took the captains and his aids a while until they finally gave up. They were now stranded in space, drifting to nowhere.

Wufei suddenly got up and asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

The captain just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He finally answered and said, "Well, all we can do is wait. We're in the Cyfurius Galaxy, so we are about 3,029,943,588 miles away from the nearest planet. Also…."

Wufei then had an idea and interrupted the captain as he was speaking, "Wait a minute, you said that there should be a planet in this sector right?"

"Yes," the captain replied.

"Well, can't I use the gundam and tow us there?" Wufei asked curiously.

"Didn't you just hear me say it is about 3,029,943,588 miles away from our current position!" the captain replied. "It would take us about seven thousand three hundred hours to get there without the prime vector engine- light speed," he said again.

"I know but…" Wufei said as he was interrupted.

"Well, if you know, why are you even asking!" the captain argued on and on. "Look kid, thanks for the offer but…"

"Would you shut up!" Wufei yelled abruptly at the captain. "I'm trying to make a plan here and you are just interrupting me with your stupid comments. Now, I have a plan that could probably rescue us from this situation," Wufei continued. "So, its either you listen to me or go find useful to do, alright?" he shouted with authority.

The captain was speechless. No one had ever stood up to him like Wufei did. It took him awhile to actually open his mouth. Meanwhile Wufei was creating the plan. Even though the captain was present, his mind was not.

As Wufei was wrapping up his plan to the rest of the crew, the captain said to Wufei, "This plan of yours, it's not going to work," he said lifelessly.

"What do you mean? This plan is flawless," Wufei answered back.

"No, it is," the captain answered back. "There is a very fatal flaw in your plan," he continued. "You see, the planet in your plan is a death trap to unsuspecting victims," he said as he started to erase the planet from the plan.

Wufei and other crew members were all baffled by the captain's response. They couldn't figure out why he said that. Finally, Wufei asked the captain what meant. The captain just sighed and stood up. He paced the cockpit for about a minute and finally decided to tell them why.

"Well the reason why is because…" he paused for a second, looked up, and kissed the cross around his neck. Then, once more he paced up and down until he was finally ready to talk.


End file.
